Dark Clarity
by dameronismine
Summary: Sometimes history repeats itself. The galaxy was condemned to an eternity of submission the moment Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala fell in love — almost twenty years later, the Force is now allowing Luke Skywalker to encounter Princess Cordelia Organa in order to seek the peace and balance needed. Will it do any good? Or will the darkness win all over again?


« _Their story begins with a crashed escape pod on the middle of the burning desert of Tatooine. A moisture farmer encounters a stranger in distress and, hearing the golden heart that pumps within his chest, he decides to help her. She accepts his offer, not having any choice left. Little do they know, the minute their hands get clutched to one another, their destiny is chosen by the will of the Force._ »

 **CHAPTER I:  
DUST TO DUST**

 _0BBY_  
 _Outer Rim Territories, Tatooine_

 _ **❝Long live the Queen.**_ ❞

It had been startling, frightening. Just like the wide galaxy and its many mysteries, the moments experienced were nothing but agonizing — both mentally and physically. It wasn't just _her_ thoughts that proved it to be true. There was more than the fading memories — for the scars and bruises quickly forming in her skin were helping her remember the vile nature of the Galactic Empire.

 _"The Empire is no good, Cordelia. You, as the heir to our throne, must know so.  
You can't trust them. Otherwise you and our people will be doomed to all eternity."_

The Empire is no good, her father would say ― remind her, even ― over and over again. At first, Cordelia found it hard to believe Bail Organa, as the fact of being ruled by a bunch of corrupt men didn't sink in so easily. The deception burning within her throat was cruel, almost aching. How could she, as the future Queen of her homeplanet, cooperate ― be submitted ― with no effort whatsoever? It was revolting, enraging. For this reason only, Cordelia considered, many times, to renounce the claim of her throne. If she did such a thing, her sister would take over and be the rightful successor to Breha Organa.

And truthfully, her dear sister _Lelila_ never envisaged the possibility of being Queen. If she did, her family never knew about it.

Sure, Leia always had the strength, the determination ― not to rule a planet, but to destroy the evil Empire and fight the good fight. The Rebbelion needed her, in one way the youngest _Organa_ symbolized the hope in the galaxy, and such a symbol mattered quite a lot for the sudden rise of the Rebel Alliance. This made the eldest, _Cordelia_ , realize what was her place in all of this.

She was meant to be _Queen_.

Yet, how could she be a good queen? In a galaxy filled with corruption... she couldn't act by herself, or be herself, for that matter.

The reality surrounding everything had sunken inside her mind and every fiber of her being. _Yes_. After all these years, and after much struggle, the Empire's true identity continued flashing before Cordelia's electric blue eyes — it was out there for the entire galaxy to see ― _all_ of the galaxy? Only the smarter ones would be affected ― and the princess of Alderaan was one of those people.

Her body was tortured, thus torturing her. That busy mind of hers kept on struggling to remain itself active. The pain was excruciating, it was as if her bones were breaking under all the weight she was ― surprisingly ― still resisting. All the while, Cordelia was slowly coming back from her crippling state of unconsciousness. The thought of the terrors that happened, what could have happened —

— and the horrors which would be coming to get them — it set her soul on fire.

The accelerated beating of her heart was the kerosene she didn't want but found herself needing. It was what ultimately caught the young princess off guard. The sense of smell returned to her after a long moment — between oil and intoxicating smoke, Cordelia found herself whimpering. Inside the deteriorating ship, desperately trying to hide away from the radiating sunbeams, the princess finally allowed the first moan to come to life. It came out as powerful as the lazer beam that was destined to destroy the Imperial Base of Scarif.

Ignoring the pain beating her, Cordelia managed a sharp exhale. At the mention of that kriffing curse ― the Imperial Base, the suicide mission that had sent the Rebel Alliance into nothingness ― the princess's heart skipped a beat.

Scarif ― Rogue One ― the Death Star Plans ― Captain Andor.

No matter how she was trying to take her mind out of her personal matters, the only thing which really mattered to her was how Scarif had taken one of the most important persons of her life away while jeopardizing another significant one.

 _"Cassian."_

Wanting to forget what had happened — the cause of her bleeding soul — Cordelia decided to mutter _his_ name. Instead of achieving her goal, however, the name of the Captain alone meaning so much to her, the princess allowed her mind to fill with memories ― memories she'd rather forget at the moment. She was, once again, letting herself being consumed by _emotions_ , yet the time couldn't have been the worst in order to do so.

What would Leia think of all this? What kind of reprimand would the youngest princess of Alderaan snap at Cordelia if she'd see what was going on? Instead of fighting her way from the life pod which — to her knowledge — would ultimately destroy itself, the princess was now being hit with an incredible urge of grieving the man she had been in love with.

The reality was finally sinking in ― Cassian Andor, as well as the whole _Rogue One_ squad, were gone. Blown into dust... perhaps those brave souls were now the stardust that filled the dark and cold void of space.

This was her life now. The man she loved was dead and Gods knew what could happen to her sister, Leia, now left alone with Darth Vader and the Empire in general. As for Cordelia herself, being crash landed on a desert planet she didn't really know of could be her damnation.

 _Tatooine_.

No, she remembered it after musing about it for a fleeting moment. Yes, this was the desert planet of Tatooine. Obi-Wan Kenobi's planet. The droids ― Artoo and Threepio had landed in here, too. She wasn't alone. Somewhere, somehow... the droids were here. General Kenobi was here as well.

The princess found comfort in knowing so. With the right behavior ― with Leia's teachings as her ally, Cordelia decided — concluded — that she could, she would be able, to lead this mission and bring Obi-Wan Kenobi to Alderaan, the droids alongside them. Her planet needed her. Her family needed her. The galaxy depended on those Death Star plans. As much as she loathed the thought of being in charge of such a heavy and crucial responsibly, the princess was willing to do what was necessary.

Cassian's death couldn't had happened in vain, for nothing.

And Leia... gods, Cordelia had to save her from Vader, too. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her sister.

Coughing hard, Cordy later noticed that the escape pod was above her, protecting her from the awful heat that she still felt no matter what. Looking carefully to her surroundings, she quickly faced the harsh brightness she had been protected from, not too far from her. She groaned as she shifted, her disheveled dark hair was glue at that point, the sand was getting attached to her scalp ― it itched. Now feeling how sore her body was, she moved her hands – Cordelia found herself frowning, now feeling hot sand beneath her fingers.

She _was_ , most definitely, on Tatooine.

But what the kriff happened to her? The last thing she remembered was being on the escape pod, heading to Tatooine – away from the Empire and her sister. Her sister, the one'd begged her to leave the place while she still could. _Do the right thing,_ Leia had said. Raking her memory even deeper, she now recalled everything ― or most of what had truly happened. The escape pod had been hit by the Star Destroyer, sending her on a downfall to the desert planet.

She had miraculously survived.

Opening her eyes again, Cordelia moaned in pain as she tried to drag herself out of the wreck. Alas, her leg was stuck, and another moan was heard after the realization. _No_ , this couldn't be happening. She needed to get out of there, find Artoo-Detoo and seek Obi-Wan Kenobi – get to her father at once and rescue Leia from Vader. There wasn't the time to get injured or trapped in the middle of the desert.

There was no time for that!

She didn't realize she was bleeding until the blood dripped down her face. A scar was opened right on her forehead – _kriff_ , she thought. How many injuries had she gotten when this pod crashed?

Cordelia tried to get out of there again and again to no avail. Her leg was way too deepened under the small vessel and Cordelia was becoming afraid. What if she lost her leg? What if she stopped feeling it after a while? What if she was going to be stuck there until death came? What if nobody noticed her and left her to die alone? This couldn't be happening. Why was she so cursed by the Force? Why was everything all happening at once? She was _scared_. And after several standard hours stuck in there by her own, without water, Cordelia was losing hope. By the brightness from outside, she soon figured that it might've been late afternoon — night would soon fall and she was going to stay there alone and in agony.

She soon started whimpering to herself, letting weak sobs every once in a while.

Cassian would get out of this situation. Leia would too. So why couldn't she do the same kriffing thing?

But again, Cordelia was torturing herself.

Cassian was dead. And Leia was gone.

After the longest while, Cordelia fell asleep as the result of exhaustion and despair. She vowed, while alone, that she would only wake up again once something caught her ears. Something important. And finally, hope came and immediately started filling her like a flood. From outside the pod, an unfamiliar face showed up along with a soft, reassuring voice. Cordelia startled but didn't open her eyes just yet. Maybe she was hallucinating?

Forcing herself to hear voices so she could, at least, keep herself safe?

"Oh, blast it — " someone cursed under his breath before Cordelia heard with more clarity. Yes, it was a man's voice — a _boy_. A small breeze slammed against her body, but she did not pay attention. Was death coming for her? "Miss? Miss, can you hear me?"

There was no reply from the princess.

Cordelia opened her swollen eyes once she felt something warm touching her hand. That was it. This caught her attention, and it was something important. She felt alive again, but just barely. Turning her head aside, she felt the sunlight stab her electric blue eyes, and she only responded by cringing and squeezing them shut once more. She waited until the spots in her blurred vision cleared, and then opened them one more time, perhaps an attempt to get herself rescued. She first stared at her left hand, which was being held by another hand and found herself shedding another painful tear.

Moaning lightly, the princess took the time to feel that unfamiliar hand on hers. It felt good, _reassuring_ even. The hand wasn't as cold as she was, and even if she was almost fainting due to the enormous heat she was being hit with, a small smile graced her bruised features. She wasn't alone anymore. Thank the Force.

"Miss, can you hear me?"

Glancing up at the owner of the hand that transmitted her this much _comfort_ already, Cordelia became face to face with a man. By the looks of him, the man – teenager – was clearly younger than her. No doubts. It was hard to see, but he had bright blue eyes. They almost radiated, so easily noticeable. She blinked a few times as the words settled on her mind for a brief second.

"Miss," he called again, a hint of concern and insecurity within his voice. It could easily be noticed as well, "Can you hear me?" he inquired again with a slow speech. His eyes were wide open and it wouldn't leave Cordelia's own blue eyes for even a split second. No, he was fully focused on the woman he'd found there and then, and nothing could take him away.

His heart was way too pure for that atrocity.

"Y — yes." Replied Cordelia with a heavy breath, the weight she was supporting starting to become too much. Perhaps it was the possibly of leaving this crash site — the anticipation that was carried by this chance — or maybe the notion she had of death now fading away from her mind. "Please… please _help_ me." She then pleaded exhaustively as she tried to shift once more.

With a loud sigh, the blonde man threw his gaze for any sign of further injuries on her body. Her forehead was bleeding out, as well as her left arm. Other than that, it seemed like she had a few scratches in several places. Her dry lips made him think about how thirsty and dehydrated the young woman must've been since she crashed – and he figured she still was by the looks of her.

"Alright," He thought out loud, more to himself than to Cordelia. He licked his lips in utter anxiety and looked at his surroundings. "I'll see if I can lift the pod so you can get out of there, okay?"

Cordelia started whimpering again, "I can't feel my leg."

He reacted as if cut at that statement. He still said nothing and got out of sight. Cordy moaned again and looked up – a huge noise was heard and the pod started lifting, even if it was just a little bit. A groan full of effort was heard and Cordelia took her chance. Trying to lift her leg up, she realized that she wasn't being able to take it out of there.

"Stop, I can't take it," she cried out to him despite her weak voice. The young man stopped the lifting, laid down on the sand, and soon the two of them faced each other again. Cordelia shook her head and let out a tired sigh, her eyes filling with tears one more time. "It's stuck…"

"I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to take it off of you, Miss." He truthfully lamented with a sad tone, "But don't worry – I promise I'm not leaving you here alone."

A dead silence got stuck in the air before he spoke up once again, _"Don't be afraid."_

And all she wanted to tell him was, _"I'm not afraid to die,"_

A tear finally escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek as Cordelia heard those words coming from him. Somehow, it was everything she wanted to hear. She reached out again with her hand and the blonde didn't waste his time. He took her hand into his and squeezed it tightly. Blue met blue as they locked their eyes into each other.

If on a hand it was awkward, on another hand there was nothing much they could do.

"I don't want to die yet," she confessed with a weak voice as she started coughing again, "Not alone. Please don't leave me…"

"I won't." he reassured before his voice could break.

Cordelia nodded as she controlled her sobs. Blinking several eyes, she found herself holding this man's hand even tighter. She felt her heart sink when the heat was really starting to be uncomfortable, unbearable, even if she was still covered from the sunbeams. Her eyes soon started to close with more frequency, her breath was getting lighter. Seeing the frail woman giving up worried the young man who was still holding her hand – he decided to do something about it.

"Listen. You can't fall asleep, Miss. Please _don't_ fall asleep." His voice was excruciatingly pleading, it was as if he was afraid of what could happen if this woman closed her eyes. He didn't want to think about the consequences of such an act – he was sure that, if she'd close them, there was a chance of her never opening them again. "Tell me something that I don't know about you," a chocking sound was almost heard – the boy frowned, obviously affected by his stupid statement. Of course, he didn't know anything about her, they weren't even formerly introduced yet. Oh well, maybe it could work. Maybe he would be able to keep her awake. That was his goal, yet part of him thought of his intervention as nothing but pointless, "Your _name_. What's your name?"

Cordelia managed to open her eyes and looked right at him. She proceeded a weak nod and decided to speak the truth. "Cordelia. My name is _Cordelia_."

He shook his head in agreement as the name settled in his mind for a second and let out a frail smile. He knew she was ready to cooperate with him. "Cordelia... nice to meet you. I'm _Luke_. Luke Skywalker."

Cordelia cleared her throat and let out a rough cough. As she blinked one more time and inhaled deeply enough, she felt as two fingers started to slide on her forehead. It was this boy, Luke, attentively looking up at her as he wiped the blood away with his own free hand.

"I won't leave you, do you hear me? I just need someone to help me take this off from you." he stated firmly.

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

Cordelia wanted to cry again, madness consuming her. "Please… if I don't get out of here alive, you have to find my – sister - _little_ sister."

Luke frowned and his grip of her hand tightened. It seemed like she was saying her goodbyes, telling him what her final wishes were. _No_ , she couldn't die like this. She had to stay awake until someone came to help them. He didn't want this girl to die like this. Not after he found her and put his all faith in helping her getting out of there. She had to stay awake. So he decided to go along with her.

At least she'd stay awake a little longer.

"Little sister?"

Cordelia nodded, her voice now trembling as she reminded herself of Leia Organa. That force of nature whom nothing could break down. "She needs help."

Luke raised an eyebrow, it was impossible not to do so. She seemed to be an altruistic person. "More than you?"

A sob came from her mouth as Cordelia tried to laugh at the joke Luke tried to drop on her, "I am afraid… that her situation is… worse. Luke, you have to help her. Rescue her from them... we're doomed..."

Before she could tell him anything else, Luke frowned as she started losing grip of his hand. It alarmed him because he knew she was getting weaker – he was now pleading to the holy gods to keep her alive. She couldn't die on him. He didn't want her to die now. She soon closed her eyes and let out a loose breath before she fell unconscious again, the exhaustion and heat taking over her for one last time.

Luke stayed a while in silence, studying her face. What the kriff had happened to her? Why did she crash? Why was a girl like her doing on Tatooine? His musings were interrupted when he heard something coming from behind. Looking over his shoulder, he soon spotted a black figure coming towards him. He bought himself up and let go of Cordelia's hand, standing on his feet as he looked at the horizon. He thought at first that he was hallucinating, but when the figure grew larger and familiar, Luke knew help was coming. Only one person wandered like this on the desert — and this person was old Ben Kenobi.

Luke stared at the figure for a moment and ran towards him with pure panic on his ocean blue eyes. He soon approached the old man and placed both hand on his shoulders. "Ben!" he cried out helplessly, "Boy, I'm so glad to see you around here!"

"Are you alright, young Luke?" the older man asked while inspecting the youth and then the damaged escape pod nearby. "There isn't any Sand People this time."

Luke's eyes widened at that. Confusion was felt once he heard that remark but the fear of losing that girl was bigger, so he decided to ignore it. "It's worse, Ben. Look what I found just a while ago – there's a girl stuck inside. We need to help her get out before something worse happens."

Ben obliged, his compassion never fading no matter how may years would pass. When it came to Luke Skywalker, there was never a doubt left. He rushed and took the time to study the damaged pod before kneeling and seeing who was inside it. There was a girl, indeed. And she was now unconscious, which troubled him a bit. He soon stood up again and looked over at Luke with those kind old blue eyes of his. "She fell into unconsciousness, son. But do not worry, we will get her out of there in an instant."

And just as Ben said that, Ben did it. It didn't take long for Luke and old Obi-Wan to lift the pod while the blonde teenager took Cordelia out of there, extremely careful about her injured leg. She didn't seem to react once the brightness hit her. Luke laid her down on the hot sand, but not before adjusting her dark blue hood in order to not get her any further burn.

Ben knelt beside Cordelia and started by checking her vitals - the two men concluded that she was stable – and she was in need of a place to stay and get food, water and other supplies.

"I believe she is going to be fine, Luke." Said Ben with a reassuring tone.

Luke grabbed Cordelia's hand again and nodded. It was something he had to do. "What about her leg?"

"It may need some rest."

Ben lifted Cordelia from the sand and placed her in Luke's arms, on a somewhat bridal style. The blonde struggled to keep his balance but he was able to do so after a while.

The older man eyed the two of them viciously. "Are you sure you want to take her with you? She can stay with me, Luke, no harm will come to her."

Luke shook his head in denial. No, he felt that she was his responsibly. "No, Ben. I am grateful for your offer, I really am. But I promised her that I wouldn't leave her. I intend to keep that promise. I will bring her home and convince my aunt to let her stay for a little while. Until she's fully recovered."

"It's not you aunt you have to convince, son. It's –" Ben smirked,

Luke rolled his eyes at that. He knew what Ben meant to say — his _uncle_.

"Uncle Owen, I know. Don't worry about it, I will take care of that. But thank you again for the help, Ben. I mean it."

Ben placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and gave him a smile. "I hope she recovers soon. I would love to meet her someday."

The blonde smiled as he looked over at Cordelia's face. "That's both of us, then. We will pay you a visit. After all, you saved her."

"No at all. Let's not forget that you found her in the first place, Luke. I'm sure she will want to thank you instead of thanking a hermit old man like me."

Luke smiled at that and they both looked at the horizon, from where they could see the Lars Homestead. The farmboy sighed as he held Cordelia onto him closer. Ben stood looking at both of them – Luke and Cordelia – knowing that he hadn't found them just because he was wandering on the desert.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had found Luke Skywalker and this girl because it was the will of the Force. He could feel it within him, some kind of _shift_. It was weak, but he still could feel it. It was there. He had to keep an eye on these two people. He didn't know why yet, but he would soon found out the reason.

Luke, on his side, was thankful. With the girl on his arms, he and Ben soon separated ways – the farmboy proceeded to rush to his home in order to find his aunt Beru. She was his only hope now. Cordelia would get better with their help. He could take care of her, he didn't mind that at all. But Beru knew something about medical treatments – and she was the only one to know how to convince the old Owen Lars to let them brings strangers at home.

But to Luke Skywalker, Cordelia Organa was no longer a stranger.

* * *

 _Disclaimer -_ I do not own the Star Wars franchise. Otherwise I wouldn't be here writing this lousy piece of fanfiction for the fourth time.

 _Faceclaim information -_ Cordelia Organa is portrayed by Natalie Dormer.


End file.
